


honey, put your sweet lips on my lips

by flyingroses121



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: 2k, Blowjobs, Fluffy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tenderly kissing and more ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingroses121/pseuds/flyingroses121
Summary: There's only so long Juno and Peter can stand being in close quarters without something happening.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	honey, put your sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration has been flowing strong! enjoy the fic!

Sometimes, Juno Steel was… insufferable. Sometimes, Peter wanted to to snap and turn around. Just quit. He didn’t have to chase this person. He didn’t have to chase anyone- he works alone for a reason.

Even that wasn’t true anymore, he mused.

But, then he would think about kissing Juno. He would think about falling asleep in his arms, safe and warm, talking about nothing… kissing him.

His spoon clanged down on the counter. He hadn’t noticed his grip go slack...

“Ransom, c’mon,” Juno said with an eyeroll, “was that really necessary? I get that you’re a morning person, but some of us need a bit of time to come alive.” He said as he joined the rest of the Carte Blanche crew at the table.

Peter took a breath and tried not to let his emotions get out of control. “Of course. Sorry.” He said, unable to keep most of the sharpness out of his voice.

“Come now, boys.” Buddy said as she rubbed her eye. “It’s too early for this.”

“Then why am I here?” Juno asked as he slumped in his chair.

Vespa seemed to bristle at the comment. “We’re having a meeting. Because we’re busy today. Maybe you could get some work done, Steel.”

Juno sighed and shook his head. “Whatever.”

Once Rita had joined them, Buddy sat up and cleared her throat. “As most of you have probably noticed, Jet is away this morning. He is on the planet we are orbiting, getting supplies for the ship and information on our next target.”

Rita clapped her hands together and chuckled softly. “So exciting! How are we gonna help, Captain A?”

“I want us to split up and tackle the research together. Rita, you can join me and Vespa. Ransom, Juno, you two will work together.”

Peter was in the middle of taking a drink of coffee when Buddy said that. He coughed lightly, putting a hand on his chest. “Me a-” another cough, “me and Juno?”

“That’s what she said, isn’t it?” Juno turned to him with dull eyes. Peter couldn’t help but wonder if something was wrong.

“Of course.” Peter said with a sigh as he put his cup down, a cough still lingering, the bitter taste of coffee at the back of his throat.

Vespa crossed her arms as she sat back in her seat. “How come you two always act so weird when we say you’re working together?”

“I was wondering the same thing, too.” Buddy said with a nod toward Vespa. “Did something happen between you two recently?”

“Nothing happened.” Peter shook his head.

“Nope.” Juno said right after.

Rita raised an eyebrow, eyes somewhat knowing. “I don’t think we should pry. Business between a lady and a gentleman should stay between a lady and a gentleman.”

Buddy hummed softly. “I suppose you’re right, Rita.” She said, before standing. “Well, you all have your assignments. I will send briefs to all of your devices so you know what to look for. And do get some work done. The faster we get this done, the closer we get to the Curemother Prime.”

Peter had to take a breath to steady himself. He looked to Juno, eager to change the subject. “My cabin or yours?”

“Yours.” He answered as Rita, Buddy, and Vespa left together. “Mine needs cleaning.” He stood, coffee cup in hand as he started walking out of the kitchen.

Peter hummed and finished his cup before following him. He caught a glimpse of himself in the hallway mirror, sighing in displeasure when he saw the state of himself. Admittedly, he hadn’t showered in a day or two, and his hair hung over the side of his glasses. He also couldn't help but note the wrinkles creased into his cheeks. He pushed his hair back and shook his head to banish the thoughts.

Juno was waiting by the door to his cabin when Peter arrived. “Took you long enough. Get lost on the way here?”

“You left before me, Juno. Of course you got here before I did.” He opened the door and gestured for Juno to enter.

Juno walked in with a hum, draining his cup and putting it on the desk. A sound chimed through the room when Peter clicked a button on his comms.

The screen lit up, projecting a hologram and washing the already dim room in a blue light.

Juno leaned on the table and grumbled when he saw everything they had to research. “We have to do all of this today?”

“I’m guessing this is why Buddy had us team up. Do you have your comms on you?” Peter sat in the chair at the desk and swiped the screen, splitting it in half.

“Yeah, yeah.” Juno opted to sit on the bed, laying back as he pulled out his comms.

After a few moments of silence, Peter sighed and turned around in the chair. “Juno, is something the matter? You’ve been… irritable.”

Juno moved his head to the side to look at him. “I’m fine. Tired.” He looked back at his comms.

Peter pursed his lips. That wasn’t good enough. He stood and walked to the bed, laying beside Juno. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Juno hummed and put his comms on the table, turning on his side to face Peter. “I’m serious. I’m tired. I can’t think straight, I can barely form a coherent thought, I’m… jumbled.” He rested his head on his arm.

“I understand.” Peter simply replied. He didn’t know what else to say.

After a few beats of silence, Juno spoke. “Are you alright?”

“Me?”

“Who else could I be talking to?”

Peter let out a breathy laugh. “I’ll be alright.”

“Ranso-“

“My name, Juno. It’s only us.”

“Nureyev,” Juno said, voice dropping to a whisper in case anyone heard, “what’s wrong? I won’t take “I’ll be fine” for an answer.”

Peter took a slow breath in. “I’m a mess, Juno. I’m slipping. I’m noticing all of these things about myself, I’m not taking care of myself properly, and…” he sighed in frustration, “I don’t know how much I can take, but I know I’m getting close.”

Juno furrowed his eyebrows, nodding as he listened. “I understand. I was where you are. It’s… hard. Really hard. But what helped me was realizing that I don’t have to be alone. You’ll get there.” Juno laid a hand on top of Peter’s with a gentle smile. “And I’m here for you.”

Peter smiled back. “That’s sweet, Juno.” He said softly. “I… I’m happy you’re here. Seeing you when you first arrived with Rita, I,” he laughed, “I was so happy. You give my life light.”

Juno let out a small laugh. “Y’know, you do too. You were a sight for sore eyes.” Neither of them knew it, but they had inched closer to each other. They were mere inches away, hands now intertwined. “I’m glad I found you.” Juno’s voice was quieter than before.

“The galaxy’s way of telling us we belong together.” Peter laughed softly.

Juno smiled and laughed with him.

They leaned forward together and kissed. Peter felt a rush flow through him when their lips connected, like an electric current. They broke for a moment before coming back.

Juno let their hands go and wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck as Peter pushed on top of him, legs knotting together. Their kisses became more heated in that moment, as if they needed each other to breathe.

Peter hummed as he felt Juno push a hand through his hair. “Do you want this to go anywhere?” He asked softly.

“Depends, do you?” Juno asked as his legs spread a little more to accommodate Peter.

“I do if you do. I don’t want to do anything too much.”

“Then let’s just mess around a bit. Nothing big.” Juno pressed a chaste kiss to his jaw, lingering for a moment.

Peter rested a hand on Juno’s cheek and dipped down to kiss his neck. “As long as you’re okay.” He replied.

Juno laughed softly and leaned into his touch. “I’m okay if you are.”

Peter laughed as well, lips pressed to his neck. “If you say so.” He kissed down his neck before lifting up his sweater and continuing to kiss down his chest, past his stomach.

Juno let out a soft sigh as he felt Peter’s lips on him. It was one of the best feelings he’s ever felt, and he never wanted it to end.

Peter made quick work of his Juno’s pants, and then his lips were on his hip, kissing everywhere he could as he pulled his boxers down.

Juno gently stroked Peter’s hair, his breathing getting more and more labored as he watched Peter getting closer and closer to his dick.

Peter looked up with an eyebrow raised. “Are you alright, darling?”

“Huh?” Juno asked, eyebrows raising in question. “Yeah, I’m okay. Keep going.”

Peter smiled and hummed as he hooked his fingers in his boxers and pulled them down.

As soon as Peter’s lips were on him again, Juno felt a wave of pleasure. He took in a sharp breath when he felt his tongue on his head, then let it out with a soft moan as Peter’s lips closed around him. Juno grabbed a handful of Peter’s hair and arched his back as he bobbed his head up and down.

Peter pulled his lips off of Juno with a wet pop before tenderly grabbing onto him and stroking him up and down. When he looked up at him, his gaze was hungry.

Juno locked eyes with him, hand still in his hair, breath hitching in his throat. “You sure know how to make a lady come undone.” He said as a lazy smile tipped his lips up.

Peter hummed softly. “I must be doing a good job, then.” He pressed his lips to his head and kissed it gently before taking it in his mouth once again.

Juno let out a groan as he felt sparks shower through his body, wrenching his eyes shut as the ecstasy almost became too much to bear. He let his grip on Peter’s hair go slack, opting to rest his hand on his head. He opened his eyes to watch him for a moment, letting out a shaky breath.

Peter released him once again before pressing his lips to the side of his cock and lightly grazing his teeth along him. His eyes flicked up as Juno whispered a string of curses. Peter couldn’t help but chuckle as his mouth returned to his head.

“You did that to scare me, didn’t you, bastard?” Juno asked breathlessly.

Peter only hummed as he continued to bob up and down. Juno’s breathing became more and more erratic as Peter went faster.

“I’m close.” Juno said, barely loud enough for Peter to hear.

He only went faster, choking a little as he pushed Juno a little too far down his throat.

“Nureyev, take it easy. Don’t kill yourself.” He said, pushing on his forehead a bit.

Peter pulled off and panted, his hand still moving. “I’m okay.” He said, his voice raspy, lips pink and wet.

Juno cupped his cheek with a hand, gazing into his eyes. “Good.” He said, making a noise Peter had never heard from him before as he stroked him.

His mouth was back on his cock just before Juno came, not stopping any movements until he was done. He took a breath through his nose before pulling off, another pop sounding through the room. He brushed his hand across his mouth before settling down beside Juno.

Juno was still trying to gather all of his bearings, chest rising and falling rapidly, arms resting on either side of his head. “Fuck, Nureyev, that felt so good.”

Peter let out a hum as he rested his cheek on the soft fabric of his sweater, still hiked up to reveal his chest. “Good. That was the point.”

“Your voice sounds horrible.”

“I had your dick in my throat, Juno, what did you expect?”

Juno couldn’t help but let out a laugh when he said that. “I was just making a comment.” He wrapped an arm around him and pressed a gentle kiss to his head. “That was fun.”

“It was. Should we do this more often?”

Juno took a breath as silence filled the room. “Y’know what? We should.”

**Author's Note:**

> like this work? like my other stuff? consider commissioning me! message me via tumblr (@pinkstarrryskies) or instagram (@flying.roses.cos) for more information!


End file.
